Seizing
Description Seizing comprises of sending troops out to seize a field, NPC city, or player. This requires the sending of troops to the said field or city to seize it. During the seige, your troops, if attacking a city, might come against a wall with defences, and you need to destroy that wall to win the battle. Multiple seizes may be needed to win the city or field over to you. Seizing a field, such as a basin, will increase your resource output in relation to the level of the field. It is possible to obtain officers and captured equipment during this, although the chances of getting an officer depend on the officers loyalty: if it falls below 50, then the officer goes to you. Fields Seizing a field is generally simple; all you need to do is send troops to the selected field (preferably more than 100) with an officer present to take it over. The officer present will effect the troop's attacking power with a percentage. While seizing a field, it is possible to obtain captured equipment, and even other officers!The fields will generate a basic resource output based on its level, level 0 at 0%, level 1 at 3%, and so on and so forth, increasing by 2% each level. Seizing a City Defences Seizing a city is much different than seizing a field. You will encounter a wall, which has a high health value, (above 20k) and increases with the wall level. The wall may also have defences, which also increases its health, and can fight back with devestating results. The defences are as follows: *Bunker *Howitzer *Antitank gun *Anti aircraft gun These require resources to make, though, and can be costly to produce. As a result, the higher ones, the Anti tank guns and AA guns, are not that common among cities. Troops The defending player can, in fact, choose to not send out troops into battle, thus saving him troops, but generaly causing him to lose the battle. The defending troops are influenced by the Mayor of defending city, which can be chosen by the defending player. Winning and losing a seize Winning a seize in a city results in not winning over the city, but gaining resources and lowering the defender's morale. All of the morale must be depleated to win the city over, and many seizes must be conducted to gain the city. When you win, the mayor of the city (the officer chosen by the defending player) will loose his loyalty, and there is a chance you can capture him. Winning a seize will gain you some of the players gold, unlike a plunder, and the normal resources that are not protected. Honor, reputation, and officer experience is also gained from winning a seize. If you lose, the troops will respawn in your general headquarters at the normal rate of 30% or higher, for you to regain using gold or diamonds. Strategems You can use a Strategem to help you win the battle. Strategems include: *increase your troops marching speed *lower the morale of the targeted city *lower the loyalty of targeted citys' mayor *declare war faster *not allow the targeted city to deploy troops during seige *break the above command on your city if opponent has used command *Exaggerate your forces and resources during a scouting *show only 10% of your troops and resources during a scouting *lower enemies' troops marching speed *not allow your troops to return unless victorious (no surrendering) *cancel out above command These cost signal flares, which can be bought in the military items store